kpopfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Hann (Alone)
"Hann (Alone)" (한(一)) - первый цифровой сингл (G)I-DLE. Он был выпущен 14 августа 2018 года. Текст Миён, Минни, Суджин, Соён, Юци, Шухуа Корейский = Do you remember you remember Remember what you said (said) 너는 내게 뭐든 줄 것처럼 말을 건넸다 (건넸다) Don’t you remember you remember Remember what you said (said) 너는 마치 무슨 약을 먹은 마냥 변했다 드리워진 Blue 내 흐려지는 눈 진짜 Is this true 후회 안 하냐고 내 어제의 My boo boo boo Lonely life 좋아 다 삼켜버린 물 난 식어버린 듯 I want you to be ruined 붙잡지 않아 끝 넌 어제의 My boo boo boo Lonely life 잘 가 차갑게 나를 본다 남인 듯 돌아선다 난 멍하니 서있다 몰랐던 너를 봤다 그저 웃음만 나온다 난 이제 너를 몰라 널 잊으리라 Woo woo woo 저리 가 오지 마 돌아보지도 말아 널 지우리라 Woo woo woo 저리 가 오지 마 돌아보지도 말아 Do you remember you remember Remember what you said (said) 나는 어떤 말도 못 해본 채 너를 보냈다 (보냈다) Don’t you remember you remember Remember what you said (said) 나는 마치 무슨 약을 먹은 마냥 변했다 다 변했다 또 흔한 사랑처럼 뻔했다 굶주린 사자처럼 너는 날 너무 원했다 손짓과 건넨 말 거짓말이었다면 넌 세상 제일 못됐다 그런 거지 다 똑같지 엄마가 했던 말 전부 다 맞지 사랑은 까맣게 변했다 돌릴 수 없게 다 태웠다 오늘 난 내 기억 속에서 널 없앴다 차갑게 나를 본다 남인 듯 돌아선다 난 멍하니 서있다 몰랐던 너를 봤다 그저 웃음만 나온다 난 이제 너를 몰라 널 잊으리라 Woo woo woo 저리 가 오지 마 돌아보지도 말아 널 지우리라 Woo woo woo 저리 가 오지 마 돌아보지도 말아 멍든 내 맘의 흔적을 지우고 정든 네 눈에 내 맘을 비추죠 너무 차가워 깜짝 놀랄지 몰라 다시 내 앞에 돌아온다 해도 이? 받아줄 자리가 없네요 끝이 난 거죠 난 이제 너를 몰라 널 잊으리라 Woo woo woo 저리 가 오지 마 돌아보지도 말아 널 지우리라 Woo woo woo 저리 가 오지 마 돌아보지도 말아 |-|Романизация= Do you remember you remember Remember what you said (said) Neoneun naege mweodeun jul geotcheoreom Mareul geonnetta (geonnetta) Don’t you remember you remember Remember what you said (said) Neoneun machi museun yageul meogeun Manyang byeonhaetta Deuriweojin Blue nae heuryeojineun nun Jinjja Is this true huhoe an hanyago Nae eojeye My boo boo boo Lonely life joa Da samkyeobeorin mul nan shigeobeorin deut I want you to be ruined butjabji anha kkeut Neon eojeye My boo boo boo Lonely life jal ga Chagapge nareul bonda Namin deut doraseonda Nan meonghani seoitta Mollatteon neoreul bwatta Geujeo useumman naonda Nan ije neoreul molla Neol ijeurira Woo woo woo Jeori ga oji ma dorabojido mala Neol jiurira Woo woo woo Jeori ga oji ma dorabojido mala Do you remember you remember Remember what you said (said) Naneun eotteon maldo mot haebon chae Neoreul bonaetta (bonaetta) Don’t you remember you remember Remember what you said (said) Naneun machi museun yageul meogeun Manyang byeonhaetta Da byeonhaetta Tto heunan sarangcheoreom bbeonhaetta Gumjurin sajacheoreom neoneun nal neomu weonhaetta Sonjitgwa geonnen mal Geojitmarieottamyeon neon sesang jeil motdwaetda Geureon geoji da ttokgatji Eommaga hhaetteon mal jeonbu da majji Sarangeun kkamage byeonhaetta Dollil su eobge da taeweotta Oneul nan nae gieok sogeseo neol eobsaetta Chagapge nareul bonda Namin deut doraseonda Nan meonghani seoitta Mollatteon neoreul bwatta Geujeo useumman naonda Nan ije neoreul molla Neol ijeurira Woo woo woo Jeori ga oji ma dorabojido mala Neol jiurira Woo woo woo Jeori ga oji ma dorabojido mala Meongdeun nae mame heunjeogeul jiugo Jeongdeun ne nune nae mameul bichujyo Neomu chagaweo kkamjjak nollalji molla Dashi nae ape doraonda haedo Ijen badajul jariga eomneyo Kkeuti nan geojyo nan ije neoreul molla Neol ijeurira Woo woo woo Jeori ga oji ma dorabojido mala Neol jiurira Woo woo woo Jeori ga oji ma dorabojido mala |-|Английский= Do you remember you remember Remember what you said (said) You started talking to me As if you would give anything to me (anything) Don’t you remember you remember Remember what you said (said) Then you changed As if you took special pills Cast blue, my blurred vision Is this true? You won’t regret this? My yesterday, my boo boo boo Lonely life, I like it I swallowed the water, I got cold I want you to be ruined, I won’t hold you You were my yesterday, my boo boo boo Lonely life, goodbye You look at me with cold eyes You see me and turn as if you didn’t know me I just stand here vacantly I see you who I didn’t know I can’t help laughing Now I don’t know you anymore I’ll forget you Woo woo woo Go away, don’t even look back I'll erase you Woo woo woo Go away, don’t even look back Do you remember you remember Remember what you said (said) I couldn’t say anything I just let you go (let you go) Don’t you remember you remember Remember what you said (said) Then I changed As if I took special pills Everything changed Like common love, it was obvious Like a hungry lion, you wanted me desperately Your touch, your word If it was lie, you would be the worst one That’s how it is What my mom says is always right My love turned into black It just burned black I erased you from my memory today You look at me with cold eyes You see me and turn as if you didn’t know me I just stand here vacantly I see you who I didn’t know I can’t help laughing Now I don’t know you anymore I’ll forget you woo woo woo Go away, don’t even look back I’ll erase you woo woo woo Go away, don’t even look back I erase your trace in my bruised heart My heart is reflected on your familiar eyes You’ll be surprised because it’s too cold Even if you come back, There is no place for you It’s done, I don’t know you I’ll forget you Woo woo woo Go away, don’t even look back I'll erase you Woo woo woo Go away, don’t even look back Ссылки на видео * Клип ** Тизер ** Селфи-клип * Танцевальная репетиция ** Вертикальная версия танца ** In & Out ver. ** Зеркальная версия * Тизер 1 / 2 / 3 en:Hann (Alone) Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:(G)I-DLE Категория:Релизы 2018 г. Категория:Синглы 2018 г.